William had to do problems 50 through 84 for homework tonight. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 50 through 84, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that William did 35 problems. Notice that he did 35 and not 34 problems.